My Vampire Life
by darkbluebloodyrose
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Aurora lives a comfortable life watching her crush from afar and being with friends. When two kids transfer to her school, her life becomes an adventure. She finds out she is one of the Cursed Twins. Where is her life headed? What's her destiny?


My Vampire Life

1

The Beginning

My name is Aurora but my dad calls me Alix or Roxxi. I'm an 8th grader and a vampire. I sit on my bed thinking about how empty I felt. "I can't take anymore of this emptiness!" I yell and throw a pillow. My pet bat shrieks. "sorry, Simon!" I stare out the window. Suddenly, I hear a soft patter against the window. I play with my silky, wavy, chestnut-brown hair. I look at a mirror and scowl. Others say I'm pretty but I think they're just being nice. I touch the area around my blood-red eye which is purple and blue. My friend Clark elbowed my face.

We were only playing around but then we got rougher. I quickly cover it up with make-up so my dad doesn't see it. I stop applying the make up. I don't really care who sees it. It's a friendship mark. Or just friend abuse? The moon rises into the sky as I lay on my bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I find myself hanging out with my major crush, Adrien. He has short brown hair and warm brown eyes. I can't talk to him because I don't have the guts.

"Hey, Alix, how come you won't talk to me?" he asks. "Huh? I never talk to you," I say. "What do you mean? We're friends... Aren't we?" he asks. I watch him walk away. Suddenly, blood lust consumes me. I grab his hand and pull him back to me. He stares at me wide-eyed. As I sink my fangs into his soft flesh, I realize his eyes become blood-red. Blood splatters everywhere and he collapses. I grin, covered in his blood. I stare at his lifeless body, realizing what I've done.

"NOO!" I shout and jerk awake. My alarm is going off and I stop it. I pant and realize I'm covered in sweat. I sigh and get dressed. I think about my dream. Sure, I had a crush on that guy but I barely knew him. Vampires only drink the blood of their loved ones. Wait, lemme correct that. Vampires are only satisfied by drinking the blood of their loved ones. So, does that mean I'm in love with Adrien? I brush my teeth, put my contacts on, grab my star explosion skateboard and backpack then run outside.

I ride to school when suddenly, I bump into Alec. I slip, my skateboard flies back, and hits something. He's a tall blonde-haired green-eyed junior that used to baby sit me. He's a silly but very responsible. "Hey, long time no see, kid," he says and tousles my hair. He's pretty cool. "Hey, Alec. So, you decided to come to school today?" I ask. "Nah, but maybe, if you hang out with me during lunch and sing in my next concert," he says. Quite a bargain. "No way! You know I get nervous in front of large crowds!" I say. "You make the crowds large," he says, teasingly. I knew what he was talking about. I made a huge commotion when I was little.

He took me to the mall and I started singing and dancing. Crowds of people were laughing and saying," Aw!". I got embarrassed and began crying.

I hit his head. "Shut up! I didn't know people would watch!" He laughed and hugged me. "Let's go, before we miss breakfast," he says. I smile," Okay. Go on ahead, I'll catch up. I've gotta find my skateboard." He waves bye as he walks away. I smile at him then begin to look for my skateboard. Suddenly, I see a boy, decked out in black clothing, coming my way. He looks strange. I've never seen him before. He has blood-red eyes and is a holding a skateboard. My skateboard. "Hey, does this belong to you?" he asks. "uh, yeah thanks," I say reaching for it. He hands it to me. "You've gotta be more careful you could hurt someone or yourself," he says. I scowl,"I'm fine! I can skateboard just fine!" I storm away leaving the guy there.

I don't know why I lose my temper so easily. I guess I don't want guys to think little of me. During first hour, I feel guilty. "Why did I do that?" I ask myself. I glance at my watch and start packing. As soon as the bell rings, I launch out the door. I speed walk to the classroom. I hate this class. It's the only class I have without any of my friends. Everyone has a partner except for me but I work alone anyway. "Ugh, man! I forgot my homework at home!" I groan. After everyone sits, our teacher, Ms. Walter, stands up. "Good morning class. Today, you are going to work with your partners and do a lab," she says. Our teacher is a thin, old woman. She's surprisingly alert. She has pale purple eyes and short, grey hair.

Suddenly, a boy comes in. It's the boy who gave me my skateboard earlier. The girls hold their breath and the guys smirk. The bell rings. "Oh, you are the new student. Could you introduce yourself?" Ms. Walter asks. He curtly nods," My name is Amun." All the girls let out their breath. They whisper how cute he is to each other. "You can take a seat by Roxxi over there," she says gesturing towards me. "Sorry but I go by Alix," I say. She smirks," I go by what your parents name you." I clench my fists. "That's my mother's name," I growl. She ignores me and Amun sits next to me. I'm too angry to apologize to him. I sit there with my fists still clenched. "So, why don't you like being called Roxxi?" he asks. "it's really none of your business," I say.

"Sorry " he says. We sit quietly for a minute then he asks," Do you have a boyfriend?" I jump, startled," What? Why do you want to know?" He smirks. "I guess that's a no, then." I stare into his hypnotizing blood-red eyes. "So, your name is Amun? I can't believe Your parents named you after a God," I say. "My real name is Calvin but my parents died when I turned 10," he says, softly. I feel a stake stab my heart. "You lost both your parents...?" I say, looking at the table. "And my aunt," he says. I look at him with wide eyes. "Where do you live?" I ask. "At my aunt's," he says. "By yourself?" He shakes his head. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. I grip my ears. So does Amun. "Class this is a fire drill," ms. Walter says. We stagger out the door whereas everyone else calmly walks out. Some people play around and scream pretending they are scared. I see Adrien and realize he's covering his ears too. He looks at me. I see the real color of his eyes, blood-red.

When you're a vampire, the common eye color is normal eye colors. If you have special powers, you have purple eyes and are higher than the average vampire. If they bit a human, the human would die slowly from the poison unless tended to. But if you have blood-red eyes, it means you're the highest class of vampire. You're like a god. Amazing speed and strength, very agile, beautiful, immortal, and altogether, powerful. If we bit a human, they would turn into a vampire too. Some turned ended up having blood-red eyes but most just average. We have to wear special contacts, though. The contacts hide our real eye color and give us the eye color we would have if we were human. Sometimes, the contacts catch a glint of light that only vampires can see, which shows them what kind of vampire the person is. Normally, you can feel their presence and distinguish it. I wish I was in a vampire school because the contacts are so irritating.

So, then Adrien is just like me... For a second, I'm happy because he'll live forever, like me, but then, I realize he couldn't love a girl like me. My dad betrayed the vampire race because he didn't want to marry a vampire that was just like him, he wanted to marry the woman he truly loved. After he stormed away, he went to a park. That's where he met my mother. She was human. She was so kind to my father even though he was cruel to her when they first met. She became a part of his black heart and he became kinder. He proposed to her even though everyone was against it. He wanted to change her but she refused it. When she got pregnant, she was near death so my father HAD to bite her. People weren't sure what happened to her. Only my father knows. He won't tell me. He says it makes him too sad. One day a strange man told me my bloodline is the purest. Adrien's family was a bit below mine but the only one that matched mine are deceased. They were murdered.

Adrien's bloodline became higher than ours so fast people began to wonder why. The mayor announced that they found some old records of his family so they had to redo the numbers. His family is the purest family ever. I am below him. There's no way I could ever compare myself to him. At the time I didn't really care who was highest so I didn't pay attention until I met Adrien. I still didn't know this was the all-powerful Adrien. Until now.

Adrien waves at me after the ringing stops. I freeze. I don't know what to do. Did he wave at me or at someone behind me? Oh, he turned away. I sigh as I sit back in class. The bell rings again but not as sharp as the fire drill. My ears hurt a little. It's a tornado drill. We gather in the school's basement. Adrien and I are near each other. "S-some crazy day, huh?" I ask and laugh. He smiles," yeah." My heart is pounding hard. "I didn't know you were a, um, Pure One," I say. Adrien looks at me," yeah I, uh, wear contacts but I lost them so now my eyes really show." I see some girls whispering and looking at us. I scowl. "Idiots. Just because they whisper doesn't mean I can't hear them! They are so freaking loud!"

Adrien pats my shoulder. Everyone stands up. He reaches down for me. I slowly reach for his hand when Amun picks me up bridal style. "We still need to talk," he says to me and looks at Adrien. He looks like he wants to get mad but he stays calm. "So, you're the new student, huh?" he asks. I hear his thoughts,' What does he want with Alix?' I could never hear thoughts before! "She is supposed to help me around the school. Don't worry, I have no intention of doing things to her...she's too mean and ugly," Amun says. I slap his chest and he coughs. "Jerk! Call me ugly...I want Adrien to hold me instead..." I mutter, quietly. Adrien says bye and walks away. Amun sets me down and we start walking. "You know, that guy likes you," Amun says. I blush," No, I didn't know that." He smirks. "It's so obvious. He struggles to hide it and as much as he looks at you," he says.

I cross my arms," Well, so-rry! Guys and girls have different ways of showing feelings! I just thought he thought I was weir and kept looking at me because he makes fun of how weird I am! He might be the kind of guy that likes girls for their looks..." Amun laughs," He isn't. He likes you for looks and personality. Even though you are pretty weird." I blush even more. "Hey, how do you know so much about him?" I ask. "We were friends when we were little..." he says. I give him a weird look. " Yeah, we were friends. I hung out with Adrien but then you came along with your pigtails and dress and asked if you could play with us," he says. I stared at him, blankly. "Yeah, but some stuff happened and Adrien has tried to keep me away from you ever since." "I don't remember that," I admit.

"They erased Adrien and me from your memories. It was cruel but the only way," he says. I pull at the chain for my locket. It's pretty big but it's really cool. It's black metal and all I remember is that someone I care about gave it to me. "Is that a necklace?" he asks. I nod and pull out the locket. His eyes widen," Did you put any pictures in?" I shake my head," I've always kept the photos that were in here..." He reaches for my locket and I jerk away. He reaches for it again and looks at me in the eyes. I slowly give in. "Our pictures are still in there," he mutters. "You know how you said Adrien was trying to keep me away from you?" I ask. He nods. "Well, how come he let you carry me off?" I ask. "He doesn't want to cause trouble and he doesn't want you to know he likes you. Or anybody for that matter," he says. "Why?" I ask, confused. He leans in to me," Because, people will plan your wedding." I jerk away from him," What do you mean?!" "You two are going to get married," he says.

I fidget with my hair and check my appearance one more time. My mother appears a little paler than usual. "Mom, you okay?" I ask. She smiles at me," Yeah, it's just your first day of school." I stare at my mom. "Mom, I'm 14 now...I'll be okay," I say. She looks me up and down. "you sure you like dressing like that?" she asks. I sigh at her. I hop out of the car and squeeze my backpack. I feel stupid because it is already 2nd hour. I speed walk into the giant gothic building. I talk to a short, fat woman with glasses and she hands me my schedule. Right now I'm supposed to be in science. I grimace. Science is my one of my worst subjects. I feel a pang of sadness. I remember my old crush Adrian. I bury my face in my hands. Why did we have to move again? I miss my old home.

Of course, Adrian isn't the only reason I'm upset. I also left my best friend. "Alexis, you are weird," I remember my best friend say. I walk to the door of the classroom. I still feel sad. I breathe in deeply. 'My name is Alexis Adriana Jocelyn Gomes! Emily would hate you if acted like this!' I think and twist open the door knob.


End file.
